


No. 7 I've Got You (Gwen)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Broken Bones, Carrying, Gen, Hurt Gwen (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Gwen breaks her ankle on a hunt.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Percival (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	No. 7 I've Got You (Gwen)

“You really don’t have to do this, Percival. I’m perfectly competent on crutches,” Gwen protested as the big hunter carried her from the car into the bunker while Merlin brought her crutches.

“Down these stairs? I don’t think so,” he protested. Gwen had to admit that the stairs did seem very high and steep, and appeared only more so from where she was cradled against Percy’s chest. At least her head was on the side nearest the wall, with only her broken ankle dangling out over the bannister. “I don’t want you to trip and break something else.”

“I didn’t  _ trip _ ,” Gwen felt the need to defend herself. She got the feeling that sometimes the other hunters felt that she was less competent than they were or needed protecting in some way just because she was a woman, despite the fact that she had proven herself again and again. “Bigfoot stomped on my ankle.” Percival reached the bottom of the stairs and she felt as he breathed a sigh of relief. Evidently, he had been as nervous about the stairs as she was. He brought her over to the table in the foyer and set her down on it. As his arms left her, she realized that despite her protests, she didn't mind being carried. Especially when she'd first broken her ankle, shortly before shooting Bigfoot in the face with a shotgun.

_ The body had fallen towards her, and she’d had to quickly roll out of the way to avoid being crushed. One of the huge hairy arms, clad in ripped flannel, had hit her, and the looks on Merlin’s and Percival’s faces as they ran over were so worried that for a second, Gwen wondered if she was actually bleeding profusely and just hadn’t noticed it yet. _

__ _ “Guinevere!” Percy shouted, dropping to his knees next to her. “Are you okay?” _

__ _ “Yeah?” She replied, balancing on her left leg as she got to her feet. “It’s just my ankle. Don’t check on me; check if the bigfoot is dead.” _

__ _ “He is,” Merlin confirmed. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked as Gwen tottered a little on her left leg and reached out to him to steady herself. _

__ _ “I think I might’ve broken my ankle, but if I can kind of use you as a human crutch I should be fine.” _

__ _ “Okay. Just be careful not to jar it. You could damage it worse.” He slipped an arm around her waist as she held onto his narrow shoulders. Percy looked like he wanted to help too, but he was too tall to easily hold her shoulders. He took her shotgun to carry, along with Merlin’s machete. _

__ _ “Should we do something with the body?” he asked. “Burn it or something?” _

__ _ Merlin shrugged under Gwen’s arm. “I mean, he’s Bigfoot. I’m sure he’ll decompose. If not, some cryptid hunters will get the find of their life.” _

__ _ “Alright,” Percival agreed, before turning to lead them back out of the forest. They were several miles from the road, over rough terrain. It was barely a minute before Gwen’s left leg, which she was pretty much hopping on, slipped in a spot of mud and she fell, dragging Merlin down with her. _

__ _ “Oww,” she groaned, eyes closed tightly and curled a little into the fetal position, as Percival hurried back to them. He helped Merlin up first, wanting to give her a minute before jostling her more. _

__ _ “There’s no way you can walk out of here,” he informed her, not very gently. _

__ _ “You have any better ideas?” Gwen asked testily. Normally, she only took up that tone with Arthur, so it was clear that she was in a lot of pain.  _

__ _ “Just hold still,” Percival instructed, putting down the weapons he carried and kneeling down behind her. “I’ve got you.” He scooped her up against his chest and stood up carefully. Gwen leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. _

__ _ “We can go to the ER for this one, right?” she asked, out of breath. “It’s not too suspicious?” _

__ _ “Yeah. We might have to wash the bigfoot brains off you first though,” Merlin agreed, which was how she ended up with her ankle in a cast being carried down the stairs two days later. _

“He didn’t like that you had small feet,” Merlin joked from behind them, in response to the statement about Bigfoot. Being the actual clumsy one out of the group, he tripped on the bottom stair and dropped Gwen’s crutches with a clatter. “Sorry,” he apologized with a wince. He quickly picked them up and brought them over to his friend.

“Thank you, Merlin,” she replied genuinely. She accepted his presence beside her without complaint as she made her way to her room, even though she knew he was just there for support if she should slip on her crutches.


End file.
